


Bienvenue Au Lycée Poudlard !

by SMcg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMcg/pseuds/SMcg
Summary: Bienvenue au lycée Poudlard !Dans cette fic, on suit une classe du lycée Poudlard de la génération des Maraudeurs, où Bellatrix et Rabastan font beaucoup, beaucoup de conneries, où Lily Evans est la première de la classe et Lucius Malefoy un lèche-bottes...(Chaque chapitre ne suivra pas forcément un ordre chronologique, un chapitre sera à propos d'une connerie, d'un motif de retard ou d'absence complètement débile ou d'un clash de Bellatrix Black et de Rabastan Lestrange, soyez prévenus)TROP SERIEUX S'ABSTENIR !(Fic en Français )





	Bienvenue Au Lycée Poudlard !

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter, ou à proposer une connerie ou un clash ou un motif de retard que vous voudriez voir dans cette fic. Je suis ouverte à vos idées, il faut juste qu'elles soient marrantes. (Si vous reconnaissez certaines choses dans cette fic, je les aie prise pour la plupart dans les vidéos de Realken7 et d'Amixem)

LISTE DES ELEVES DE LA CLASSE (1ère A) :

BLACK Bellatrix

BLACK Sirius

BONES Amelia

CARROW Alecto

CARROW Amycus

DIGGORY Amos

DOLOHOV Antonin

EVANS Lily

HOPKIRK Mafalda

JORKINS Bertha

LESTRANGE Rabastan

LONDUBAT Frank

LOVEGOOD Xenophilius

LUPIN Remus

MACNAIR Walden

MALEFOY Lucius

MCKINNON Marlene

MEADOW Dorcas

NOTT Izar

PETTIGROW Peter

POTTER James

PREWETT Molly

ROGUE Severus

ROOKWOOD Augustus

ROSIER Evan

ROWLE Thorfinn

SKEETER Rita

TONKS Ted

TRAVERS Allan

VANCE Emmeline

WEASLEY Arthur

 

LISTE DES PROFESSEURS/MATIERES :

FRANCAIS - Minerva MCGONAGALL

HISTOIRE - GEOGRAPHIE - Cuthbert BINNS

ANGLAIS LV1 - Charity BURBAGE

ESPAGNOL LV2 - Aurora SINISTRA

SCIENCES ECONOMIQUES ET SOCIALES - Filius FLITWICK

MATHEMATIQUES - Dolores OMBRAGE

PHYSIQUE - CHIMIE - Horace SLUGHORN

SCIENCES DE LA VIE ET DE LA TERRE - Pomona CHOURAVE

EDUCATION PHYSIQUE ET SPORTIVE - Rolanda BIBINE

PHILOSOPHIE - Sibylle TRELAWNEY

SCIENCES NUMERIQUES ET TECHNOLOGIE - Septima VECTOR

 

EQUIPE DU LYCEE : 

Directeur : Albus DUMBLEDORE

Directrice Adjointe : Minerva MCGONAGALL

Surveillants : Godric (Gryffondor), Salazar (Serpentard), Rowena (Serdaigle), Helga (Pousfouffle), Nick (Quasi - Sans - Tête), Edouard (Baron Sanglant), Helena (Serdaigle), Tommy (Moine Gras)

Concierge : Argus RUSARD

Infirmière : Poppy POMFRESH

 

EMPLOI DU TEMPS :

 

LUNDI :

7 h 30 - 9 h 30 : Maths

9 h 30 - 10 h 00 : Récré

10 h 00 - 11 h 00 : Espagnol LV2

11 h 00 - 12 h 00 : Anglais LV1

12 h 00 - 14 h 00 : Pause déj'

14 h 00 - 16 h 00 : Français

 16 h 00 - 16 h 30 : Récré

16 h 30 - 17 h 30 : Histoire - Géo

17 h 30 - 18 h 30 : Philosophie

 

MARDI

8 h 30 - 9 h 30 : Maths

9 h 30 - 10 h 00 : Récré

10 h 00 - 11 h 00 : Anglais LV1

11 h 00 - 12 h 00 : Philosophie

12 h 00 - 14 h 00 : Pause déj'

14 h 00 - 15 h 00 : Espagnol LV2

15 h 00 - 16 h 00 : Histoire - Géo

 16 h 00 - 16 h 30 : Récré

16 h 30 - 17 h 30 : Maths

 

MERCREDI

8 h 00 - 9 h 30 : Sciences Numériques et Technologies

9 h 30 - 10 h 00 : Récré

10 h 00 - 12 h 00 : Physique - Chimie

 

JEUDI

 

 7 h 30 - 9 h 30 : Sport

9 h 30 - 10 h 00 : Récré

10 h 00 - 11 h 00 : Français

11 h 00 - 12 h 00 : Anglais LV1

12 h 00 - 14 h 30 : Pause déj'

 

14 h 30 - 16 h 00 : Sciences Economiques et Sociales

 

VENDREDI

 

7 h 30 - 8 h 30 : Histoire - Géo

8 h 30 - 9 h 30 : Français

9 h 30 - 10 h 00 : Récré

10 h 00 - 11 h 30 : Sciences de la Vie et de la Terre

 

 


End file.
